Family Always Comes First
by Rosanna Blylove
Summary: When Pria's brother Danny finds himself in trouble with internal affairs, he starts to push away even his girlfriend, Maria. Desperate and unsure where to turn, Maria, calls Pria for help. Follow this family and couple's journey through better or worse.
1. Chapter 1

Story title here

Jan 4 7 am.

"Morning Reagan. Got your coffee."

"Morning to you to Baz. Thanks. Hoping for a slow day today. I can check out early then. Family dinner tonight. Jack and Sean both are off tonight. New Years if you get me. "

"I do. I'm actually not doing anything tonight, but am still hoping for a slow day. Three open cases at any given time is enough. I'm hoping that we'll be able to solve at least one today. Earlier they're solved the better in my opinion. "

"Agreed. Oh sorry that's mine. Reagan. "

"I'm not going to get what I want. Just another day at work."

And so their day began. Before they knew it it was time to head home.

Jan 4 5pm

"Hey Reagan. I know you still have a bit before dinner. You want to hit the gym?"

"And have another shot at kicking your ass? You know it I'm game. "

"Hey! I'm getting better."

"That you are. But I'll still win."

"You are so on."

"Reagan my office now!"

She looked at him not sure what to do.

"Go. I'll meet you there. Change and wArm up. He probably just wants an update on how the cases are coming along. I'll give it to him then come up and join you."

"Kk. Prepare to have your ass kicked."

"Yea right."


	2. Chapter 2

Jan 4 5:01pm

"Maria being adorable again."

"If by being adorable as in funny then yes."

"Well I know you're busy so I'll get straight to the point. IA has been breathing down my neck about you. I'm going out on a limb here for you, so I need you to look me in the eye and be completely honest with me."

"You know I always am sarge. It's a Regan thing. "

"Yeah I know. I just had to say it. Have you lost your service weapon or cell recently?"

"No. They're both right here." He responded putting both on the table.

"Alright alright. Just had to ask. The ballistics have matched to recent shootings in the area and well you know. IA wants answers. They have even have gone as far as to call corruption."

"What?! But I haven't done anything wrong. Just ask detective Baz. She'll confirm everything I've done."

"I know I know. But they want more than I can give them without them involving everyone. You're a Reagan detective. They've been after your family for a while now. Now that they have what seems like a ligitiment investigation, they won't stop until they've milked it for all it's worth. I can't protect any of my detectives from this. That's how bad it is. "

"Does my dad... I mean commissioner Reagan know?"

"Not yet. I have no plans on telling him either. Not unless something comes out of this. But in the meantime you know the drill. "

"Head down,give them what they need, stay away from the case and mouth shut."

"And one other thing."

"Has procedure changed?"

"Your badge?"

"Right. Here. I can't believe this. It's an eccentule part of who I am."

"I know just go home and stay there. If you have truly done nothing wrong, and only you know that, you have nothing to worry about. It's just protocol."

"Can I at least tell Baez I can't stay and my brother I don't feel good?"

"You know you can't. I'll make sure they know though. Please just leave before anyone has any reason to hold you. "

"Yes sarge. I'm going right now."

"Good man. Oh and send Andrews in on your way out. "

"Yes sir"

So he left and went straight home. After going home, he took off his suit and changed into shorts and a tee shirt. After that, he locked the door and made sure his phone was turned all the way off. He then just jumped on the bed and cried which was a very rare thing for a Reagan to want to do.

Meanwhile

She was done warming up. She had been done awhile ago. She figured Reagan would be just a few more minutes so she went to the punching bag and started to practice on her own. After two hours Reagan still hadn't shown up. She was about to call him when her closest friend Eddie strolled in.

"Hey Eddie. Since your here, I'm assuming you and Jamie are finished with work and Danny asked you to come find me?"

"Actually that's the funny thing Maria. A little bit ago a detective that I'd never seen before came to see us,and Jamie being Jamie, he Insisted that what he had to say could be said in front of both of us. The guy said that Danny was not feeling well and had headed home."

"Without informing me or Jamie himself? That's odd. "

"That's what Jamie thought so he tried to call him. No answer. Didn't pick up for me either. I'm thinking he might pick up for you."

"Alright I'll try. It's ringing. No answer for me either. I'll swing by right now to make sure everything is good."

"Cool. Can I come too? Jamie said he had to go to get to family dinner. I'm left hanging, plus Jamie just wants to know everything is ok with his brother."

"Yeah I remember him saying something about dinner. It's rare for both boys to be home at the same time. I'm surprised that Danny isn't here to go with his brother. I'm cool if you come with. Just let me get some real clothes on?"

" I was about to say. I'll wait downstairs."

"Coolio."

So she went in and changed. She now had on one of her favorite shirts with jeans and her ankle boots and grabbed her jacket before locking everything up and walking out.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever seen you out of a skirt. You still look awesome."

"Ya I know. I normally just wear pants when I'm going around the house or out with Reagan. I just wanted to be comfortable. I'm heading to Reagan's place. I plan on taking care of him."

"Oh so you do it too? I mean call him Reagan and take care of him?"

"I learned from the best. Besides it's in sickness and in health for better or for worst right?"

"You two too?!"

"Yep. 5 months ago. How about you two?"

"7 months. Can I see your rings? Or do you not wear them full time."

"I do wear them under my shirt. When I work out or anything that requires more of my body to be shown, I put them in my bra right by my heart. Engagement ring has our birthstones and our wedding rings have two diamonds. He told me one for his best friend and one

for his true love. "

"Do our boyfriends learn from each other or something. My Reagan said the same to me. Except our birthstones are different. "

"Yea well I'm happy. I just hope you are. I'm just around this corner. Mines the pale yellow one. It just came out of the cleaners and repair shop today so please be careful. I'd rather not have to take it back before my next oil change please."

"She brand new?"

"Actually yea. After the Martello case my old car was taken to the shop. You remember how badly damaged it was. Repair man told me that the repairs would cost more than the cars worth. I needed a new car anyway. That thing was 20 years old. Got it when I was fresh out of the academy. Still can't believe that my insurance paid for my new car and my rates didn't go up."

"Probably knew your sister in law is a kick ass lawyer here in New York City. Or maybe your brother in law went to Harvard."

"Or maybe the fact that Danny was standing right next to me looking like he wanted to kick someone's ass into next century?!"

"Seriously?! He'd be willing to risk everything for you? Wow they really do learn fryom each other. Jamie has risked everything for me."

"Ya well let's not leave him waiting for an answer on his brother. I'm driving since it's my car."

"Cool with me. Uh what's all this?"

"Oh new tech that I had the 54th install for me. You can slide in it's safe. Check this out though. I'm going to go ahead and start her up."

"Wow automatic seat belts. Awesome."

"I thought so too. Hang on I'm going to get us to Reagan's in record time."

"How? it's rush hour in New York."

"Oh you'll see. I guess Danny's rubbing off on me. I'm going to bend the rules a little."

"You actually aren't worried that someone will find out?"

"Nah. There's one advantage of being partnered with a Reagan. They don't care as long as we don't make them look bad."

"Wow the 54th must be so much nicer and less strict than the 21st. It seems like everyone is applying double standards to my actions because I'm partnered with a Reagan. Plus the entire team seems to think that Reagan and I are sleeping together. Which we are but not in the way they think."

"Well we're here. Let me go first. I've been here enough that the crew here recognizes me."

Jan 4 7:15 pm

Ah Miss Baez back again? And you brought a friend this time. Go ahead and head in. I saw Reagan head in about 5:30.

Perfect thanks. Did he seem alright? He's my partner and just ran out on me and his brother.

Oh well he seemed kinda pissed. But that's normal for him.

Not sick at all?

No?

Wow. That's what I was told as to why he left.

Well there's a car parked out front. Don't know if that has anything to do with anything.

Yea? I'll just check on him. Come on Eddie.

Coming.

"Sixth floor. Let's go. We walk elevator is unreliable."

"I'm cool with that."

Reagan. It's me. I just wanted to come check on you. Please open the door. Eddie's here too. Jamie's at dinner but is worried about you. He tried to call and set Eddie to help check.

No answer.

Daniel Fitzgerald Reagan! You open this door right now.

That usually works. What's going on now?!

"You have a key?"

"Right! I'll just let myself in. Give me a second. Reagan! Reagan? Clear over here."

"No sign of him over here either. His phone and car keys are here though."

"And his outfit from earlier is here in a lump. Way different than normal. He normally hangs everything up. Check the safe."

"Uh it's locked."

"Good. He and I normally lock everything away when we get home. I'll just unlock it. Ahhh."

"Everything ok? Maria? Uh you look like you saw a ghost."

"I figured out why Reagan took off on us. Me you Jamie. But why didn't he tell me?"

"Ok Maria. You're scareing me. What's going on?"

"His gun badge and work phone are missing and I know for fact he had them this morning. Plus the only other person who has a key is me. The lock didn't appear tampered with. Otherwise I would have not come in here. That also would explain the car outside. My home alarm hasn't gone off so we know that he's not there."

"I know of one place that he might go. The cemetery. Joe,his mom and Linda are all buried there. Sometimes when Jamie really struggles with stuff he heads over there to talk to Joe. Makes him feel better. Nothing my love couldn't heal though."

"I know the way. Danny's taken me over there a few times. Let's go."

"Can we walk? Or will we have to drive?"

"We can walk. I'm going to grab better shoes though. We'll be trecking through wet mud. Swede and wet don't exactly mix well. There we go. I'm going to grab water too."

"Ready to go?"

"Yep"

They walked to the cemetery together, talking about work and their relationships. After arriving at the cemetery they looked for Reagan. And found him.

"Danny! I know what happened. Why didn't you tell me?! I was so worried. So was Jamie."

"Fu— off Maria. I know Eddie's here too. Take her with you. Jamie's concerned well he can fu— off too."

"Huh?! Reagan you know I care about you. I love you Danny. I can't see you suffering like this."

"Get off me! I don't want you here right now. I can take care of myself."

Her eyes started to water. "Fine! I'll just go home and sleep all alone. It seems that you don't care so I won't either. Eddie I know your here let's go. I'll take you home."

They walk away.

"You're seriously just going to let him go?!"

"No. I got his phone and now I'm going to call Pria and fix this."

"I'll call Jamie. He can tell Erin and Jack and Sean."

"Perfect. Let's do this."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a long day and an even longer case for all of us. We were in the air and I looked at my team. I smiled seeing them all sleeping in their various spots. Reid and Morgan had two seats right next to each other all the way back still belted in, which was good because that meant I wouldn't have to wake them up until we were home. JJ was fully stretched out on one of the couches per usual and had fallen asleep with her book still in her hands. I looked over at the other couch and had to hold my breath to keep from laughing. There were the three newest teammates of mine. Ashly was in the middle and had fallen asleep head straight back. On either side of her, were the other two newest: Riley Davis, my sister, and Nicky Reagan my niece. They had fallen asleep on Ashly's shoulders. At the one table we had, Rossi was asleep head on the table. It was getting kinda cold in the cabin so I went to grab the blankets from the overhead bin that Penelope had put there last time she had flown with us. I guess if we got cold we just beared it out. I started with Morgan and Reid and tossed their blankets on top of them. I then moved to JJ and took her book put a piece of paper inside closed it and covered her with her own blanket. She smiled and rearranged to fully have the blanket on top of her. I then moved over to the other couch. This one was a bit more of a challenge. All three girls were asleep and exhausted from work so I didn't want to wake them. I instead unfolded the blanket all the way and tucking it around all three girls. Smiling I head to my place with my own blanket with the plan of taking a nap of my own. I sit in my own seat and pull my blanket over me. Shortly after I was asleep.

I awoke a few hours later (you try flying from California to Virginia publicly: we had our jet of course but still had to take off and land at a public airport ?) to my phone ringing. I pounce on it with hopes that it wouldn't wake anyone, other than me of course, and saw it was my big brother Danny. Seriously?! I thought! He did know that I was in the air on my way home. I let him know I was. I walked to the back of the cabin with a plan to give him a piece of my mind.

Danny. You know I'm in the air and it's been a long few days and everyone's trying to catch some shuteye. What do you have that can't wait?

Pria?

Oh detective Baez. What can I do for you?

I know it's late and you've had a long few days, but Reagan is in trouble. I want to help him I just don't know how. He pushed me away.

Just a second.

Pria. What can I do for you?

Tell me where we are at right now.

You're flying over Illinois. Why is it important?

Perfect.

Detective Baez we'll be in on the ground in about an 2 hour.

Perfect. Meanwhile I'm going to go find Reagan and try and get him to talk to me.

Good idea. You can tell him we're coming.

Alright bye.

Penelope can you get Will and meet us in New York?

Of course. We have a case?

Officially? No. Unofficially? Maybe. I just got a call from Baez. Reagan's in some sort of trouble undefined at this time. I know what you're going to say and I know. I do know one thing: my 'brother' would only push people away if he could land himself in trouble. Although ever since Joe passed and Riley was convicted we made a promise to each other: that we would never turn our backs on each other when we need each other the most. We turned our backs on Riley so we could mourn but move on. She wasn't ready. We turned our backs on her when she needed us the most, and look what happened. I won't make that mistake again.

I know. I wasn't going to doubt you. You're hardly ever wrong. I was just going to ask where we're meeting up. We're there unofficially so we cannot use the local precinct.

Oh. I'm still figuring it out. Detective Baez along with all the Reagans are going to meet us on the air strip. We'll go from there.

Ok. We'll be good to park there?

We should be.

See you in a few hours.

Yep. You mind picking up coffee for us? I have a feeling that we're going to be burning the midnight oil.

Sure. Should I pick up some for the Reagans too?

No. They'll have their own from home.


	4. Chapter 4

I had fallen asleep and woke up two hours later when we began our descent into New York. I looked around me and saw my team waking up too.

"We home?" Commented Ashly who was still half asleep.

"Not quite. We're a few states north of Virginia." I commented back.

"New York?!" Nicky replied hoping that we were so she can see her family.

"Ding ding ding ding. The prize goes to Nicky for the correct answer."

"Yay. I get to see my family."

"Yes and no. We will be seeing the Reagan Family but we'll be working. I know I probably should asked you before I said okay but..."

"Family comes first. We get it."

"Penelope should be here soon. Nicky why don't you and I go ahead and jump down into the ground and wait for the rest of the Reagans to arrive. That way we could have a few minutes before we get to work."

"Sounds great. I'd actually like that."

"Perfect. I'll jump down then help you down. "

So I did. I jumped down and turned around and offered my hand to help Nicky down. We waited there for 30 minutes for them to arrive and then greetings were exchanged. Of course Nicky's family fussed over her and how everything was going so I had to interfere. Hey what am I chopped liver? I said and finally I got hugs from all of them.

"Alright. So our technical analysis is on her way. She had to go communal for her flight so she'll be a bit yet. So in the meantime I'll introduce you all to my team. Come on y'all it's safe. Grab everything we'll need so we can get started. So we've got of course David Rossi, Spencer Reid Derek Morgan and Jennifer 'JJ' Jeauru as last time. Of course Emily took a spot on the Interpol team so she's not here. Aaron decided to retire as he was eligible. So I'm Aaron's replacement and we've got Ashly Seaver,who trained with us and decided to stay, and Riley Davis fresh from California's Phoenix foundation. That's our team. So you have a place to go for our headquarters?"

"Actually there's an old NYPD warehouse that is no longer in use. I figured we could go there. No one will know we're there, yet there are desks inside for you all to set up. Oh and there's something else you should probably know: we're on a 10hr time limit."

"That would've been nice to know before now. Ok guys. We can't wait for Garcia now. Morgan Reid, I want you to head to the dump site. NYPD has probably already gotten all evidence gathered , but we're profilers, I want to know if that's our primary crime scene or if we have a different one. Also I need to know if we have any signs of a struggle. JJ Ashly, I want you two to head to the MEs office and get as much information on our victims as you can. Jamie I want you and Eddie to check out some of the old hangouts we shut down. Maria, normally I'd pair you with Danny but I want him to stay around town. Let people see him. Hopefully that will buy us some time. Dave I want you to go with her instead. Nicki I wanted you to go with you Mom and scout out locations. Eyes out and guards up. You get made, get to a public area send a sos signal. We're not supposed to be here. 911 and fights where cops show up are not an option."

"What about me? What do you want me doing? And for that matter, what are you up to?"

" well good question. Riley and I are going to wait here for Garcia and Will. When Will gets here he and I are going to the archives for closed cases. There we'll be able to see if any old cases of the Reagan Family would be revenge motivators. Garcia and Riley are going to get us a live internet connection. I want all of this done quickly. We need a base profile and suspect list in just a few hours. "

"Wouldn't waiting just delay everything? I thought that was why we weren't waiting in the first place."

"True, but the rest of you got all the nessisary factors covered. We don't need crime scene alanization or a behavioral geographical profile because we already know that stuff. They're staying in the jurisdiction of the 54th and they already founnd a ballistics match on everything. We are here to prove it was a setup. Now get on it."

"Right. Let's go people."

Dave and Maria's job

"We're headed to Dolly's. I think we might be able to find some information there. Dolly welcomes everyone in the door."

"Perfect. They got good drinks?"

"Some of the best. Danny normally takes me here after work."

"Ok then."

We start to walk together down the street side by side. After awhile I looked back and saw someone following us. I dismissed it at first but after two more times seeing them behind us I stood on my toes and whispered that we had a tail. I then kissed his ear. He took the hint and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. He started to tell stories and I laughed. We arrived at the bar and grill. He ran and opened the door for me then helped me in get out of my jacket and hung it up. We headed up to the bar and he pulled out my chair.

"Maria! It's been awhile. And who may this be?"

"Uh I'm FBI Agent Rossi. We're here for a blue temblar investigation."

"Okayyyy then."

"But as far as your concerned he's my boyfriend."

"But what about Danny?"

"We're just partners through work."

"Oh ok then. What can I get you lovebirds."

"I'll take a glass of pink pants wine. You want one babe?"

"Uh I can't. A glass of sparkling water will be fine. On call. Clean and sober and I have to stay that way."

"That sucks. I'll have one then switch to something else after all it's my car we're in."

"True. Are you ever going to let me drive it?"

"Maybe once our child is here."

"How'd you know... Reagan. Of course he did. He knows I can take care of myself even though I'm pregnant."

"He knows. He's dealt with the Templar before and you haven't. They certainly don't have a problem shooting anyone. When they killed Joe, they also shot his girlfriend and she was 9 weeks pregnant. She and the child both died."

"Oh I suddenly don't feel so good. I'll be right back."

Everything ok with her sir?

Yeah. Can I get some ginger ale and crackers? She's pregnant.

Wow congrats. How far is she?

About four months.

Wow. Not too many left to go.

Nope. We're both excited and scared at the same time. We both work and want to keep working. We don't know what we're having yet. We wanted our first to be a surprise.

Well I see her coming back. I'll grab her that soda.

"Actually can we get that to go? I'm not feeling too well. I just want to go home and lay down."

No of course. I'll get you some saltines too. They helped my sister when she was pregnant.

"Perfect. Dave dear can you settle the check? I'm going to get our jackets."

"That's fine. Of course I'll grab the check."

"Wonderful."

Erin and Nikki's job:

Mom and I decided to split up and meet up at a restaurant owned by a local couple. I knew my mom would arrive first and grab us a table. I walked in and started to scan to try and spot her. After a little while I spotted her waving at me. I smile and walked over, hearing my high heels click clack on the tile. As I arrived at the table I kiss my mom hello and take my seat across from her. Our waitress came over and I ordered a sparkling water. I grabbed a piece of bread and butter from the basket and wink at Mom. After spending several hours eating, we are getting ready to leave when I experience a wave of pain. One hand instinctively went to my stomach the other onto the table. Mom rushed over to protect me from the crowed having recognized the instinct from when she was ready to have me.

"Sweetie you feel ok?"

"No we need to get to the hospital now! I think my little one is ready to make her appearance three weeks early. Surprise?"

My mom froze for awhile before she jumped into action. She grabbed her keys from her purse and my hand and started rushing me out. We got in the car and she started speeding towards the hospital. During this time I was trying to trying to get ahold of my boyfriend and tell him it was time. I'd need the carrier and the car seat. Maybe something warm to bring her home in. After he knew I put my phone in my pocket so I could take a picture for the birth announcement. Hopefully grandpa won't be mad that he didn't know the first Reagan of the new generation was due. When we arrived at the hospital Mom jumped out of the car and raced inside. A few minutes later she returned with two nurses.

"BP?"

"120/40. Pulse 98. Oxygen 98%"

"Perfect. She's breathing just fine. Call up to Maturity and get room one open. Ma'am how far are you?"

"About 37 weeks."

"Is the father here?"

"He's on his way now. Can my mom stay with me? I'm scared."

"First child?"

"Yeah. It's a girl. I'm 26"

"Oh. You have a name picked out."

"Yea. I'd rather wait until she's here to mention it."

"Alright you're ready to push. When the next wave hits I want you to give a nice big push. Grandma I'd get next to her."

After a few minutes:

"Wahhhhhhh."

"Is my baby here?"

"He is. Congrats it's a Boy." The nurse told me as she placed the blue wrapped bundle into my arms.

"Oh He's simply beautiful sweetie. You name him yet?"

"Actually no. I was told I was having a girl?!

"Oh. You didn't know."

"Know what?"

"Well I did an ultrasound just to be sure we wouldn't have to go to the icu because you're early when I noticed two different distinct heartbeats. At first I thought one was yours and the other your baby's,that is until I heard a third steady beat a bit faster and more faint than the other ones. It looks like you're in for a surprise. Looks like your baby girl hid your little boy from view for the past eight months."

"Wait. Are you saying what I think you're saying?!"

"Yep. Twins. Ready to do it again?"

"Yes."

A few minutes later:

Wahhhhhhhh

Is my other little one here?

She is. Congrats again. It's a girl this time. Do you have names picked out for them?

I have a name for our daughter. I'd like to introduce you to Marie Erin Reagan. After two of the strongest woman in my life."

"And your son?"

"He was a complete surprise,so no."

"Alright. Will he have your name or daddy's name?"

"Mine."

"Did I make it in time?"

"Sorry babe. They're already here. You want to hold one of them though?"

"Absolutely! Uh why are you holding two babies? I thought we had one. A little girl. I... I think I need to sit down. Pass me our daughter. Oh she's simply beautiful. She looks like a perfect mix of us."

"Pass her back. I want to hold her for a bit. You can take our son."

"Our son. It's going to take some time for me to get used to that. You have a name in mind?"

"Actually I wanted to talk about that. We need to name him before we take him home and I was thinking about naming him..."

Meanwhile in the waiting room:

Erin walked out and immediately the rest of the family and Nikki's entire team was waiting.

"How is she? Is everything good?"

"Everything's fine guys. Looks like she's been hiding a big secret from us. Well two actually. Why don't we just head back there.

"Hey guys. I'd like you to meet Marie Erin Regan and Joesph Connor Regan."


	5. AN

What if Antonio had asked Pria to marry him before her first tour and she said yes instead of no? (Part 1)

Pria POV.

We were all headed to the airport to drop me off for my first tour. Everyone I cared about was there. Everyone knew that this could be our last goodbye and I may not come home. First I hugged my parents knowing they would be the hardest. My stepmom just hugged back and told me to fight to come home. My father hugged back too, but he had more to say.

I love you baby girl even though you're not a baby anymore you'll always be my baby girl. Just know whatever happens I'm proud of you. Now go.

Next I said goodbye to my siblings. Each one is harder than the last. I can no longer hold back tears. My two best friends are next. After them, it's time for the second hardest goodbye, my boyfriend. I hug him and tell him I love him. I'm about to bird that plane when he grabs my arm.

Pria. I know we're young and you probably don't want me to wait for you, but the only way I know to say it is I love you and want to spend whatever we have left together. I can't live without you. Priscilla Abigail Reagan will you marry me? Will you make me the happiest man alive?

After that I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded. I let him hug me. Then I finally found my voice and said yes. People around started applauding for us. I knew we had a lot of work to do to make our marriage work but I didn't care. As we pulled away, he held the ring, then I realized he wanted to slip it on. I held out my hand but it was shaking. I looked at the ring and smiled. What a great way to start a deployment! Well in the way that I had someone waiting for me anyway.


End file.
